Brick Bristol
Brick Bristol is the main antagonist of the Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episode "Faceplat!". He is the host of the reality show Faceplat!, which consists on an obstacle race full of construction-like obstacles. As any contestant wins the show, when Kick Buttowski enters into the contest, Brick becomes amazed and terrified that Kick could win the contest, so he decides to do whatever he needs to do for make Buttowski fail. He was voiced by Jay Harris. Biography Brick Bristol serves as the host of Faceplat! a reality show which consists on an obstacle race full of construction-like obstacles. Given that the program is known because anyone can win, perhaps in bid of his sadism, Brick retires the age restriction, allowing Kick Buttowski to enter into the contest, as he wants to be the first one to win it. Supervising Buttowski's proceedings from his excavator, Brick becomes a little surprised when Kick beats the crushers, but he picks him from the cement upon getting knocked away by a hammer. Brick then offers Buttowski to return or give up and accept a boody prize, warning him to accept the later as no one wins Faceplat!, but Kick choses the former, much to Brick's amusement. However, in his next attempts, Kick gets either shaken away by the drills, rolled over by Brick, humiliated by having his clothes torn off by the sawblades and beaten by the wrecking ball, almost always getting thrown into the liquid cement floor in which the platforms stand. After getting trapped into a block of concrete, Kick goes to seek help from Ronaldo, who teaches him to use his senses, though at first Buttowski thinks he would have no need to use them, refusing Ronaldo's claims. Eventually, Kick returns for what Brick calls their last episode (though he was most likely referring to either Buttowski's last opportunity to win the prize or season finale rather than a series finale), with Brick even calling him "their favorite loser". Having practiced, Kick beats all the obstacle maze to the point of beating the sawblades, which according to a nervous Brick, it was as far as anyone had come. Reassuring himself, Brick sees how Kick beats the beams and the terror tube only to find himself in the final stage. Deciding to not let Buttowski win, Brick puts all the obstacles he can and then shoots green slime on Kick, temporarily blinding him. However, realizing what Ronaldo said to him, Kick uses his senses and avoids the obstacles, reaching the final platform. When Kick at first appears falling to the cement ground, Brick wishes him sarcastically a nice trip, but becomes more nervous upon seeing that Kick hasn't fall. Acknowledging that Kick will win, Brick runs away from his excavator and goes to the platform, taking away the victory button so Buttowski couldn't press it to win. Kick (having removed the green slime from his face) demands Brick to give him the button as he won fairly, but Brick refuses, excusing that nobody can win on Faceplat!, saying that people want to see pain, failures and humiliation, ending by referring to the audience as "losers". As he gets booed by the audience trying to excuse his words, Kick demands the button once more and Brick, dropping the microphone, jumps away from the platform to a screw platform, where he gets repeteadly beaten by hammers and wrecking balls, knocking him to the wood platform where Kick began the final stage. Having his waistcoat torn off by the sawblades, he gets beaten away one final time by a hammer, falling to the cement ground faceplanted. Kick then jumps down and presses the button, telling Brick that he had to use his senses. It is completely unknown if Brick survived his injuries, but as Kick was given the prize at the end and he along with other contestants survived the same things, it is assumed that Brick survived too as production of Faceplat! would have been immediately shut down had he died. However, it is likely that as he insulted the audience and demonstrated be a bad host, Faceplat! was cancelled and Brick was left jobless. Trivia *It is unknown if "Brick Bristol" is his real name or just an alias, considering that his first name associates with construction, and the obstacles of Faceplat! relate to that very activity. *In real life, all of the obstacles seen in his program would have fatal consequences or at least danger from serious injuries. Given that the show is for children, however, this was absolutely not shown in the series. Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:One-Shot Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars